A Series of Unfortunate Drabbles
by Hubert-Cumb3rdale
Summary: A few little Ginny/Hermione moments that I can't quite fashion into stories or don't have a place in my current stories. They'll mostly be very short and some will be unrelated to each other. (Will probably have some M material in here at some point.)
1. Chapter 1

"Mmmm, Merlin don't stop" Ginny groaned as Hermione's hands moved lower, tracing circles across her body. She felt her muscles loosen up under the strong fingers, only serving to add to the comfort she was currently feeling with her face pressed deep in a bed of cushions.  
"Is that good?" The hot whisper on Ginny's ear only served to intensify the pleasure.  
"Mmmhmm" Hermione laughed quietly sending another breath of hot air straight to Ginny's ear and neck. She groaned again "we should do this... Mmm... More often" the fingers continued their ministrations upon Ginny's body and she found it hard to form sentences.  
"yes we should" Hermione said lightly, removing her hands and wiping them on a towel she'd gathered earlier in her preparations for Ginny returning from her match against the Tutshill Tornados "it certainly does stop you being in pain after a match" Ginny mewled in protest at the loss of touch and Hermione snorted "oh c'mon, I've been at it for half an hour surely you're feeling better by now?"  
The redhead pouted "I'd feel better if you put your hands back where they were" Hermione laughed and rested her head on Ginny's shoulder  
"c'mon we need to get this oil off your back" Ginny grunted but let her wipe the remnants of the massage from her pale skin. She turned her head slightly to better look at her girlfriend and sighed "I suppose we best get ourselves ready for this match win celebration then, eh?"  
Hermione kissed the back of Ginny's neck "well, we don't HAVE to..."


	2. Chapter 2

**This one doesn't really relate to the last drabble but since there are so many fics with Hermione dying I thought it would be cool to see how that would work the other way around.  
**

* * *

The rushing in her ears drowned out all sound and sense of where she was being taken, all she knew was that she was being taken somewhere. She could feel hands on her in various places, sometimes it hurt, sometimes she couldn't feel anything. A few times she blinked and it seemed like time had moved on a few minutes rather than milliseconds. Breathing became difficult and she found she only wanted to shut her eyes and let sleep take her. Maybe when she woke up Hermione would be there. The next time she shut her eyes they did not open again.

She sped past all of the healers in their array of coloured robes, not caring if she bumped into people or knocked them over. Frantic she spoke the name to the wizard at the desk and moved as soon as the room number left his lips. There was no room for anger at the other witch's choices in life. Hermione could not bring herself to feel anger at a time like this. After all, it wasn't her fault that she was so talented at something so dangerous, it's just the way things panned out. Maybe her nerves would calm once she saw her.  
Wishful thinking, it seemed. Hermione only felt worse seeing her lie there so still and pale, Merlin, she was SO pale. The red marks, the bruises, the cuts, the dried blood, it was all too much. A sob found its way out of her lips as she moved her hand to stroke the soft, red hair she loved so much. "God" the whisper was barely audible but still loud enough for the few healers still running tests to hear "w-will she be okay?" Again a whisper, only slightly stronger this time. A senior healer looked at her, a sadness that only someone who had seen as much as she had could detect. Another sob. "I'm so sorry minister..." She trailed off unsure of how to tell one of the most powerful witches of the wizarding world that no, the girl in the bed would likely not make it out of the coma she had slipped into. The blue and brown eyes held each other for a few minutes, both unable to look away, one wanting to so desperately give the hope the other needed. "I'm sorry minister, she may not make it. We will do all we can I promise y-"  
"Get out." Sudden seething anger filled every crevice of her being. How DARE they tell her that her, HER Ginny wouldn't wake up. How dare they say she wouldn't get better, wouldn't heal, wouldn't hold her, wouldn't get on a broom, wouldn't kiss her ever again. The healer looked tired, run down. She left without a word and Hermione didn't know if she was glad or disappointed. Maybe she had been looking to fight, to blame and hurt someone. Her eyes fell again on the broken thing in front of her, sure that she hadn't always been that small. She took hold of a bloody, cut hand and stroked it, more for support than any comfort. She WOULD be okay. Of course she would. She was Ginny, she never gave up, she was strong and funny and smart and she would wake up. Hermione was used to getting a call whenever Ginny was injured during her games, but this, she had known this time was different before the assistant had even gotten the words out of his mouth. Every time Ginny kissed her and grinned and took off for a match with a sultry "I'll see you tonight" she said a silent prayer that she would see her that night safe and in one piece. How muggle of her, to pray to some non-existent entity. She should have done it more often, maybe this wouldn't be happening now.  
Alarms deafened her and a horde of coloured robes rushed into the room, Hermione sprang to her feet looking wildly around "what's going on? What's happening?" Words felt foreign to her tongue. The healers ignored her as they checked Ginny for problems, one trying to force her backwards out of the room. Hermione pushed the him off of her "I am the minister of magic and I will bloody well stay in this room if you want to keep your job, do you understand me?" A disembodied part of her was amazed that it was even possible to coat words with that much venom. Slowly, as though in a dream, her feet carried her to the girl she loved. Some healers moved past her to leave the small room, others stayed to over her looks of sympathy, pity, and apology. She wanted none of those things right now. She wanted Ginny. She wanted her to tell her it was okay. She wanted her head on her shoulder and her breath on her neck and her arms around her waist. Not this. They survived a war, this wasn't ever meant to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp, here is the first of your reasons for the M rating. I just realised that this sounds like I think drabbles are short stories. I am aware that they are 100 word stories and that these are longer. They were born of drabbles. I should have made that clear. Apologies. I have deceived you all. Also, as you can all probably tell, any grasp of setting out the English language I had at all has escaped me during this one so you're all just going to have to struggle through. **

* * *

Ginny hadn't wanted to come to this stupid fund raiser for the auror department. She knew fine well that the real reason Harry had _insisted _she come was because she was the "best chaser the Harpies had seen in over 150 years". Ginny Weasley was under no illusions as to the reason behind her presence here and she intended on using it to get so drunk that she couldn't stand. She would have _some_ fun tonight at least. It was at the moment that she downed her 4th double firewhiskey and lowered her head to survey the room that her eyes fell on something she had avoided for three years. The breath caught in her throat, her head spun, her stomach dropped.  
"No" the whisper was so quiet she might as well have not uttered it. All too soon those brown eyes connected with hers and there was not enough oxygen in the room to calm her lungs. Try as hard as she might she couldn't rip her eyes away. One step was all it took and suddenly the flood gates opened, she strode forwards and at the last minute managed to drag her body towards the toilets.

Cupping her hands under the stream of cold water and splashed it over her face, willing herself to calm down. She leaned over the sink and closed her eyes, too focused on breathing to notice the squeak of the door hinges or the swoosh of it shutting. Maybe she could make her excuses and leave, maybe she could pass it off as a side effect of her recent bout of flu and leave with the promise of taking a pepper up potion. Straightening up Ginny opened her eyes and found an extremely nervous looking Hermione behind her. When she chewed on her lip it really pained Ginny to not comment on just how kissable she looked, however she had to clench her jaw when Hermione spoke to stop herself from a very bitter outburst that would definitely not help matters in any way right now.  
"Gin... I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear this r-"  
"No you're right, I don't" she could feel her face contorting with anger and disbelief. How dare she just show up after three years, _three years_ of avoiding her and hiding and trying to stop Harry, her _fiancé, _from questioning her reluctance to attend sunday dinner at the Burrow. "Do you understand how hard it's been to pretend nothing happened, Hermione?" She watched her struggle for a second before the answer came "Of course I do! Do you think it's been easy for me to have to pretend to be too busy at work to go to those ridiculous dinners your mother insists on?" Hermione had seemed to gravitate forwards as she said this, as though she needed to emphasise the words with footsteps.  
"You don't go?" Ginny looked down, feeling a great deal of shame both at her lack of attendance at her family meals and Hermione's obvious hurt at her words.  
"No, your mother..." she glanced around hoping the words would present themselves from thin air and swallowed "well she makes it difficult to hide anything" the redhead looked up at her in the mirror and tilted her head in question "Oh? What exactly do you need to hide?" she smirked only to feel a sudden wish to be able to take it back as soon as it had left her lips. Hermione looked genuinely pained "You know exactly what I have to hide"  
"I'm not sure I do" Ginny challenged her, hoping it would eventually yield in her favour and she knew had made the right decision when she felt a warm hand on her arm  
"Yes you do Ginevra, please don't pretend" the brunette leaned in, cheeks almost touching. She could feel the warm breath brush her neck on its way to disturbing the long red mane and it was driving her wild "tell me what you want" whispering as she lifted her hand to rest on Hermione's waist. There was a soft, low "you" before mouths met, hands wandered. It felt like they were breathing in unison, as one synchronised being. Ginny couldn't get enough of her mouth, she pressed it against her own but nothing felt like sufficient contact. Her hands slid around Hermione's dress leaving moans and flames as they went. Gasping, the brunette managed a "my- mmm, my place" before fishing her wand out of her small bag and disapparating them with a crack.

Ginny almost tripped over the edge of the couch when she landed, only managing to stop herself by swinger her arm around it. She had a few seconds to take stock of where they were, a small tidy flat in what sounded like the centre of London. The tables and shelves were packed with books, she couldn't help but think the flat embodied Hermione perfectly and she smiled a little before a hand pull her against a warm, slightly taller body. The kiss was more heated than the previous one and it took all she had to pull back slightly "what about Ron?" she leaned her head against Hermione's as she spoke  
"what about him?" frowning slightly the taller witch kissed her again and sighed "if I'm honest, I've been avoiding him a lot recently, I think he knows I'm not happy. Can we just not think about any of that tonight, please?" Ginny nodded  
"Okay, just us tonight" There was a mumbled "thank you" and then a soft kiss, and another and another until they both found themselves without dresses and somewhere between the bedroom door and Hermione's bed. Knees hit the mattress and the redhead took her chance to pounce, going for her neck and leaving a hot trail sprinkled with little bites. She slid her hands down and around until they hit the tiny metal clip, slow and smooth she unclipped it and pushed it down the soft arms leaving tiny kisses. Dragging her lips across the exposed skin on the way back up she fixed her mouth over one of the sensitive little nubs and felt just as much as she heard the low moan in reply. Hermione fisted her hand in Ginny's hair and pushed her a little closer, she couldn't help let out a little moan of her own at the slight roughness she only showed when they were intimate. With a last nibble she moved back up to those inviting lips, running her palm up Hermione's thigh and feeling the friction of skin on skin. Her hand moved instinctually to the area between her legs, lightly running her palm over the cotton the separated her from her goal as she tugged at Hermione's lower lip with her teeth. Moving her mouth back to her neck Ginny slid her hand under the cotton barrier and finally into the soft moisture. She didn't need long to find that spot that made Hermione moan deeper and grip her hair harder, she'd kept all the information of their earlier sessions in her memory, Ginny knew _exactly_ where to press and how fast to move. Very soon she had her gasping into her ear and digging her nails into her bare shoulder but Ginny kept up the pace right until she finally felt Hermione calm and rest against her. Ginny grinned when she felt her neck vibrate  
"mmmm, well that was nice" Hermione lifted her head and placed small kisses on her smiling lips, slowly shifting her body to lean over the smaller witch "and now, I believe it's your turn"


End file.
